Przeżyj albo zgiń
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 14 Taksówka Finaliści jadą taksówką. Chris (do taksówkarza) Panie, nie można by szybciej? Taksówkarz Po co te nerwy? Robię co mogę. Chris Człowieku, odcinek trwa tylko 20 minut, a chce jeszcze zapowiedzieć odcinek zrobić wyzwanie i wyłonić zwycięzce. Leshawna A gdzie my właściwie jedziemy? Chris Zobaczycie (śmiech i zacieranie rąk). Wawanakwa Chef rozmawia przez telefon w swojej kuchni. Chef Nie, nie mam nowego kontraktu... Chris to ostatni idiota i możesz mu to powiedzieć... I nie, odchodzę z tego programu, nie mam zamiaru tyrać całymi dniami za te marne grosze i słuchać tych obelg. Jutro się pakuje i wyjeżdżam. Kanada, tor wyścigowy Finaliści i Chris dotarli na tor motocrossowy. W tle słychać wiwaty tłumu i ogólnie jest bardzo głośno. Chris i finaliści stoją przy budce z napojami i trzymają w ręku kubek z kawą. Chris No to jesteśmy, musimy tylko czekać na swoja kolej. Nagle było słychać przejazd krosa. Leshawna A po co my tu jesteśmy (wzięła łyk kawy). Do Chrisa zadzwonił telefon. Chris Tak, tak.. rozumiem. Geoff Co chcieli? Chris (Wyrzucił kawę za siebie) Słuchajcie mnie finaliści. Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie polegało na wyścigu motocyklów. Tak, tak wiem, że nie jestem oryginalny, ale spróbujcie sami wymyślić coś nowego. Geoff Nie spoko, mnie to odpowiada. Leshawna A czy te krosy miały przegląd techniczny? Chris Nie wiem. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wawanakwa Chef sprząta w domku Okoni. Nagle zdzwoni telefon. Chef zdejmuje słuchawki. Chef Kogo znowu niesie? (odbiera) Co Znowu!?... NIE, NIE MOŻE PANI ZAMÓWIĆ U MNIE MIELONYCH... POWTARZAM PANI PO RAZ TRZECI JESTEM ZAJĘTY I ZERWANO ZE MNĄ KONTRAKT. DO WIDZENIA. (rozłącza się). Chef Co mnie jeszcze dzisiaj spotka? (bierze ścierkę i zaczyna wycierać kurze, gdy nagle dzwoni kolejny telefon) No masz. (odbiera) Tor Motocrossowy Chris Słuchajcie. Zgodnie z regulaminem, możecie wziąć do pomocy jedna osobę z sezonu. Geoff Super! Chris Najpierw panie. Leshawna, kto ma być Twoim pomocnikiem? Leshawna Każdy wie, że do pomocy najlepsza jest Gwen. Chris Geoff, a Ty? Geoff Ja tam ze wszystkimi dobrze żyłem, ale jednak wybieram Duncana. Po chwili finaliści i pomocnicy byli już na torze. Chris Do startu!Gotowi!Start!! Zawodnicy ruszyli. Tłum wiwatuje. Leshawna wysuwa się na prowadzenie. Drużyna Geoffa. Duncan Pamiętaj, jeśli chcesz wygrać, musisz być bezwzględny. Geoff'''Ja nie potrafię być bezwzględny. Zawsze z każdym żyje w zgodzie. '''Duncan Gaz do dechy. Drużyna Leshawny. Gwen Brawo Leshawna, oni nie nadążą za prawdziwymi kobietami. Leshawna Punkt dla nas. Chris komentuje Chris Leshawna jest już blisko mety, a Geoff kilkadziesiąt metrów za nią. (Leshawna zbliża się do mety ok. 50 metrów). Proszę państwa chyba Leshawna wygra. (Tuz przed metą zabrakło paliwa) Gwen Co się stało? Dlaczego stoimy? Leshawna Paliwa nam zabrakło. Chris Tak, zapomniałem go zatankować. No mówi się trudno. Geoff mija Leshawne Duncan Haha frajerki! Geoff przekracza linię mety Geoff Tak zwycięstwo! Chris Geoff wygrywa Totalna Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa!!! (wiwat tłumu) Chris zszedł osobiście mu pogratulować. Prowadzący wręcza nagrodę zwycięzcy. Wiwat Tłumu Chris Proszę, o to Twoje pieniądze. (Chris otwiera) Okrągły milion dolarów. Geoff Obiecałem Bridgette i Leshawnie, ze się z nimi podzielę. Tak też zrobię. Chris A co zrobisz z resztą mamony? Geoff Chciałem kupić sobie jakieś mieszkanie nad wodą. Będę was zapraszał na imprezki. Chris Cóż gratuluje wygranej. I to by było na tyle. Oglądaliście Totalną Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa. Ekskluzywny klip Wawanakwa na zewnątrz Chef (rozmawia przez telefon) Nie wiem, może zacznę sprzedawać hot-dogi. Przecież ludzie to jedzą. Z czegoś trzeba żyć. KONIEC Ciekawostki *To jedyny odcinek sezonu, w którym wyzwanie odbywa się poza wyspą. *To drugi odcinek, w którym nikt nie skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń. Pierwszy to Co dwie głowy to nie jedna. *To jedyny odcinek, który ma "Ekskluzywny klip". *Jest to najkrótszy odcinek sezonu. **Jak na ironie dwa ostatnie odcinki są najkrótszymi odcinkami. *Geoff wspomina, że podzieli wygraną między Bridgette, Leshawnę i siebie. **Co ciekawe nie wspomina nic o swoim przyjacielu Duncanie. *Paradoksalnie finałowa czwórka składała się z trzech dziewczyn i jednego chłopaka, a chłopak wygrał sezon. *Podobnie jak w odcinku Dogonią nas, tutaj również jest wyścig. *Jak wynika z tego odcinka, Geoff, Gwen i Leshawna są jedynymi zawodnikami, którzy pojawiają się w każdym odcinku sezonu. *Bridgette jest wspomniana, lecz się nie pojawia. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa